Au creux de tes mains
by Pate-a-citrouille
Summary: Ils disent que nous, les sang-de-bourbes, on n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Que nous sommes impurs, indignes d'être des sorciers. Mais y'a des étincelles au bout de tes doigts, et de la magie au creux de tes mains. Alors je te suivrais, et on survivra.


_Disclaimer_: Bien que j'essaye chaque jour de m'en persuader, l'univers d'_Harry Potter_ ne m'apartient pas. Snif. Remercions l'imagination débordante de JK Rowling à qui nous le devons!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Ils disent que nous, les sang-de-bourbes, on n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Que nous sommes impurs, indignes d'être des sorciers. Mais y'a des étincelles au bout de tes doigts, et de la magie au creux de tes mains. Alors je te suivrais, et on survivra.

**Chapitre 1  
><strong>

Le caillou culbuta quelques mètres plus loin.  
>Suivit d'un autre, tout aussi peu épargné par la frustration de Dilys.<br>La jeune fille soupira, remontant un peu plus la fermeture éclair de sa veste.  
>Son écharpe Gryffondor lui manquait.<br>Elle donna un coup de pied dans une autre pierre.

Elle se sentait comme Philibert, son hibou. Avec la possibilité de voler, mais contrainte de rester dans une cage.

Les potions, les vieux grimoires, les sortilèges, les tasses avec des queues, les bonbons explosifs, les escapades nocturnes, la salle commune, ses amis, son dortoir, trainer au bord du lac noir, les sombrals, le quidditch, les plantes intelligentes, tout, TOUT lui manquait.

La magie. La magie lui manquait. Comme si on avait tronqué une partie d'elle-même.

Pourtant, elle la sentait. Dans sa botte. Sa baguette.  
>Mais l'utiliser, c'était courir le risque de mourir. <em>Ou pire.<em>

Personne ne connaissait réellement le sort réservé aux né-moldus.  
>Et il valait mieux ne jamais le découvrir.<p>

Ils étaient traqués, recherchés. Pour en faire quoi? Des paillassons en peau de _sang-de-bourbes_? P't'être bien. Selon le nouveau gouvernement, c'était là qu'était leur juste place. _Sous les semelles des véritables Sorciers_.

Le vent s'engouffrait dans sa veste comme dans ses longs cheveux noirs, les faisaient voleter dans son dos.  
>Ca faisait déjà pas mal de mois qu'elle avait intégré le système scolaire moldu, et elle était intimement persuadée qu'elle ne s'y adapterait jamais. C'était malheureusement le seul recours qu'avait trouvé les défenseurs de nés moldus pour leur sauver la peau, et toute possibilité d'éviter de devenir un paillasson était bonne à prendre.<br>Même si la technique n'était pas au rendez-vous, il faut avouer que les sorts d'apprentissage rapide -normalement interdit- avaient été d'une aide précieuse pour acquérir en un temps record les connaissances de 7ans d'études moldues.

Dilys marchait en direction de son ennuyeux lycée avec une lenteur démesurée, comme si son corps entier luttait pour ne pas faire demi-tour.  
>En apercevant les grilles, elle se renfrogna encore un peu. Elle était arrivée.<p>

Rentrer dans l'enceinte du lycée, c'était comme pénétrer dans une bulle de fumée étouffante. Et cette impression n'était pas _uniquement_ due à toutes les cigarettes qui s'y consumaient.  
>Elle avança d'un pas fier, la tête haute. Les gens stupides sont toujours persuadés que vous l'êtes plus qu'eux, et elle ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de les croire. Elle passa la porte du hall, ignora royalement chacune des personnes s'y trouvant et gravi quelques escaliers.<p>

584. C'était sa salle de cours. Première heure : Littérature. Ô joie.  
>Elle s'affala à même le sol, le mur froid contre son dos la fit frissonner. Elle soupira encore une fois. Elle en venait à regretter le professeur Binns ! Elle était vraiment au bout du rouleau de parchemin.<br>Le claquement sec de talons lui fit relever la tête.

Madame Trape se dirigeait vers elle, en soufflant comme un Dragon. C'était une toute petite bonne femme qui devait avoir vécu une bonne cinquantaine d'années. Son visage rougeâtre et bouffi lui donnait en permanence l'air de souffrir d'une violente allergie. Dès sa première semaine dans l'établissement, Dilys avait réalisé qu'elle était bel et bien sous l'emprise d'une terrible réaction _aux élèves ! _Et, au vu de l'acharnement de son professeur sur sa personne, elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle devait lui donner plus de plaques rouges que les autres.

Le visage de cette chère Madame Trape se tordit dans un rictus boursouflé en apercevant la jeune fille. Cette dernière, habituée, garda un visage parfaitement inexpressif.

« Quelle surprise ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Vous avez décidé d'aller en cours aujourd'hui ? » S'écria Trape, avec une fausse bonhomie.  
>« Je vais tous les jours en cours, je me contente de m'autoriser des pauses lorsque certains me paraissent inintéressants. »<br>Un point pour moi.  
>Elle ignorait que le rouge pouvait devenir si foncé, c'était du grand art.<p>

Les –deux boursouflures qui lui servaient de- lèvres pincées, Madame Trape ouvrit la porte de la salle, pour s'avachir derrière son bureau. En rentrant à son tour dans la salle de classe, Dilys étouffa un léger rire en imaginant l'expression du professeur McGonagall devant son homologue moldu.  
>Elle s'installa à sa place, une table individuelle comme rejetée dans le fond de la classe, à côté de la fenêtre. En déposant son sac par terre, Dilys écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus. « Sorcière ».<br>C'était ce qui avait été écrit dessus avec un marqueur noir.  
>En dessous, un gribouillis était censé représenter une sorcière comme on en voit dans les histoires d'halloween moldu. Au milieu des verrues, trois points noirs, juste sous l'œil gauche.<p>

Dilys porta la main à son visage. Trois grains de beauté. Juste sous son œil gauche.  
>Elle eut un sourire froid. « Sorcière ». Ils ne croyaient pas si bien dire.<p>

Les élèves arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Souvent en petits groupes, la plupart regardant dans sa direction. Guettant un signe montrant que leur graffiti avait fait son effet. Disons simplement qu'ils furent déçus.

Le cours débuta et Dilys en perdu rapidement le fil. Il faut dire que _Le Salut _de Charles de Gaulle était loin de la fasciner. Que ce moldu était naïf. Persuadé que le courage et la force des résistants comme des alliés étaient les seules choses qui avaient débarrassé la France de l'occupation nazie. Ben voyons. Sans l'aide de la magie, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils seraient devenus. On avait vu ça en 3ème année. Binns avait même rameuté ses vieux potes fantomatiques de l'époque pour qu'ils témoignent ! Sacré aventure.

Elle débutait la queue d'un Magyar rouge joufflu et bouffi lorsque Madame Trape hurla son prénom.  
>Dilys entendu quelques rires. Son prénom les gênait toujours autant. « Pas normal » qu'ils disaient, ou encore « moche » et tant qu'on y était « totalement ridicule ». Dilys, ça voulait dire « authentique ». C'était un peu stupide, mais elle avait toujours été fière de son prénom et de sa signification. A Poudlard, de nombreuses personnes l'avaient complimentée. Ici en revanche… Ce n'était qu'une bizarrerie de plus.<p>

« DILYS ! »

Elle posa les yeux sur son professeur. « Oui ? »

« Pouvez-vous nous dire, Dilys, quel était le nom de la personne qui a tant aidé à la circulation d'informations durant la seconde guerre mondiale ? »

Facile.

« Ignatia Wildsmith. »

Le silence lui répondit. Un court silence. Puis, un tonnerre d'éclats de rire.  
>Madame Trape jubilait, abordant une couleur rosée.<p>

Dilys sentit la même couleur monter sur ses joues. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit de si hilarant ? Ignatia Wildsmith avait été indispensable durant la guerre puis qu'elle avait elle-même élaboré la poudre de cheminette !  
>C'est là qu'elle comprit son erreur. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais entendu parler de la poudre de cheminette.<p>

La sonnerie retentit peu de temps après. Elle rangea ses affaires et saisit son sac avec une vitesse déconcertante et quitta le cours sans un regard en arrière.  
>Elle en avait marre, marre, marre, marre, MARRE !<br>Presque en courant, elle poussa la porte de l'escalier de secours et s'élança dans les marches s'élevant toujours plus hautes.  
>Jusqu'au toit. Il faisait froid mais ça ne faisait rien. Le feu brûlait en elle. Elle balança son sac sur le sol.<br>Elle voulait hurler, mais les mots se perdaient dans sa gorge, se transformant douloureusement en larmes de colère. Elle était rejetée dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien.  
>Mais elle était tout autant rejetée dans celui auquel elle appartenait.<p>

Elle retourna jusqu'à son sac qu'elle empoigna sans ménagement pour vider son contenu à ses pieds. Elle saisit sa trousse, dont elle sortit un marqueur.  
>Avec force, elle mordit le capuchon et le déboucha. Le bouchon toujours entre les dents, elle écrivit sur le mur qui lui faisait face :<p>

« La magie est en moi. »

_À suivre! Review?_


End file.
